Kickin' it with Oneshots
by boxofpandora16
Summary: This is a series of oneshots of almost all genres. Romance, Tragedy, Humor. Lots Of KICK


**The BOP is back! and I am "Kickin' it with you"! Boy am I cheesy! Anyway all you percabeth fans you have to wait a littl longer. This came to me while I was trying to fall asleep and I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE! Anyway I am currently working on the next Dark Side chapter and you will all be surprised. Percabeth will be put to the extreme test! Continuing on topic. I saw kickin' it and obsessed with Kick is a bit of an understatement so I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**::::::::**

Jack

**::::::::**

* * *

I entered the dojo to see an angry blonde beating the crap out of a practice dummies. I could see that one had already lost its head and three others were on the ground and Kim was working on our last one.

"So what's got your panties in a twist?" I asked her as I went to put my bag over on the bench.

"Nothing." She replied flatly as she kicked the dummy down but swiftly picked it up again and began working on it again as if i had never fallen down

"Kim, you don't take down five dummies and start working on a sixth over nothing."

"A teacher just bothered me today that's all." But she immediately started to bite down on her lip. Her tell. She's lying. So why wouldn't she want me to know what she is actually upset about.

"Fine. If you won't tell me what really happened I'll just go get changed." I said annoyed and walked out and into the locker room. As I left I heard her sigh in relief. She was relieved to see me leave? I knew that couldn't be true. We were best friends. We hated when we had to leave each other. Unless she was mad at me! So what did I do to her today that would've gotten her so angry?

By the time I was done changing I still couldn't think of what would've made her so upset.

When I walked out of the locker room I saw that she was still attacking the dummies but with a little less force. At least her anger was dying down. but it doesn't make her any less hot when she's angry it just makes her impossible to be around and talk to because she WILL bite your head off.

"Hey do you want to spar? Maybe have something that will fight back a little bit."

"Whatever." She said and started to move the dummies out of the way.

Once the mat was clear we started to circle each other, preparing to attack. But Kim broke the silence just as went towards her.

"So you have absolutely no idea of why I'm angry?" She asked with a look of utter disappointment that was obviously aimed at me and a glimmer of happiness. So even though she's disappointed that I obviously don't know why she's angry she is also happy? Boy, girls have issues.

But suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw Kim's foot hurtling at me. I deflected it easily and went at her with a kick and a punch. After a little bit I backed up slightly and began to think of anything out of the ordinary that happened today. Milton giving a boring presentation, taking a quiz in geometry. Then during lunch I was sitting with Kim, Jerry and Milton and laughing about something random and then Lindsay came up to me and rudely asked me out while Kim was saying something. I remember annoyed because she completely interrupted her so I got up and talked to her privately. When I got back Kim was gone. That has to be the reason she's angry.

With this new information and adrenaline from finally figuring it out I kicked my feet under hers and effectively taking her down but she grabbed my wrist and I fell down with her. I landed right on top of her. I lifted myself up a bit and propped myself up with my hands on either side of her head. I felt my face heat up at the position we were in and Kim began to blush too.

It was then that I decided to end her anger.

"You know I said no, right?" I said

"What?" She said clearly confused.

"Lindsay. I said no."

"Why would you do that? She's perfect. Why would you say no to her?" She asked her mood clearly improving.

"Because I am head over heels for someone else." When I said it her face lost its happy glow it had only moments ago.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Well she's smart and athletic." I could feel me slowly but surely leaning in closer towards her. Did her breathing just get faster? But I continued again "She has the most amazing laugh, has some of the weirdest friends in the school, has the most gorgeous honey blonde hair I have ever seen and she's my best friend." With that I pressed my lips against Kim's. I released her hands and they slid around my neck. After what seemed like only a moment we pulled apart gasping for air.

"I'm so glad you said no." Kim said breathing heavily

"Me too." I said leaning in to kiss her again.

* * *

**So I need to know How it is. I will take all comments. I just need to know!**

**Maisy**


End file.
